Traditional methods of manufacturing thermoset composite articles include laying up composite plies over a forming die or tool. Heat and pressure are then applied to the composite layup to consolidate and cure the composite layup. In some traditional fabrication methods, the consolidation and curing of composite layups must be performed inside of an autoclave to provide the compaction pressure required to achieve the necessary mechanical properties for the cured composite article.
Traditional autoclave processing of thermoset composite materials may require extended periods of time during which heat and pressure are applied to a composite layup on a forming tool. For example, the consolidation and curing of a composite layup in an autoclave can take up to 24 hours. Unfortunately, autoclaves are generally expensive to construct and operate. Furthermore, the forming tools or dies over which the composite parts are laid up are relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain. For production programs requiring a high volume of thermoset composite parts, a large number of forming tools may be required. The combination of expensive forming tools and autoclave processing translates into an overall high cost of production.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a method of manufacturing thermoset composite parts that allows for high production rates with reduced manufacturing costs.